


Stroke

by Grassy



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga)
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sticky sheets and a brother's guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic100 prompt: 034 - Not Enough.

A touch. _Slip and slide, up and down, slick to the touch._

A gasp. _Soft, so soft, and barely audible._

A pant. _Desperate and full of need._

A moan. _Quiet, quiet…can't be too loud._

A bliss-filled moment. _An eternal instant with no thought or feeling but pleasure._

A flash of guilt. _Followed by the gut-wrenching heat of shame._

A need to forget. _Ignoring the wet and sticky sheets surrounding him._

A breath. _Ragged and deep and long._

A whisper. _No name, don't ever say the name._

A sigh. _Stupid, so stupid and hopeless._

A sob. _Can't have, can't ever have._

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of imagine this being set before it was revealed that Mizuki was a girl, myself. But that's just me. ^_~


End file.
